Confessions of the Dark
by mialeon
Summary: Dean wakes with a curious case of amnesia due to an unfortunate accident. Will it hold him back from hunting after being healed? This is a Destiel fic! Please note this is my first fanfiction, so reviews are extremely appreciated! However, harsh words and criticism is not. Thank you! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 _Dean_

Maybe it's true. Maybe I am crazy. But maybe not, maybe this guy is my brother, maybe I am a 'Hunter'. What the hell, I don't even know who I am anymore. What accident was I in? Who's Cas? Screw it, I'll be fried by the time I'm out of this hospital. 'Just hold tight, Dean. Just hold tight, you'll figure it out soon enough,' I'd think every day, always greeted by the same taller, younger guy in my room. "How you feelin' Dean?" He'd always ask, earning an awkward smile and response from me.

I'd always have small flashes of remembrance, things such as fights with - well… Monsters. Scary, horrific, gruesome images that would flash across my mind would come around every few hours to every few days. They often terrified me, but there were a few rare occasions where the memories would be joyful. I'm confident the 'Sam' guy who stayed with me and would ask me how I was feeling every morning was my blood brother, but I was still wary. How would you feel if you woke up with no memory and having someone walk into your life claiming to be your brother? It's strange.

I fell asleep shortly after a quick visit with the nurse, my dreams muddled and confusing.

 _"You think we have a case here?" Sam asked, intently looking at his computer screen._

 _"Sure, like we have any idea what a friggin' 'bear attack' means. Yes, Sam, it's a case." I'd answer in a sarcastic tone, walking around an old cabin's kitchen as I walked to the fridge. I retrieved myself a beer and sat back down at the rounded wooden table, picking up a magazine reading 'Busty Asian Beauties: Version 04"._

 _"You nasty son of a bitch," I teased my younger brother with a slight smirk, flicking through the pages in interest before throwing it at him. "Ehh I can't blame you. It's a good edition." I mentioned before twisting the cap off my beer and downing half of it in one gulp. With cases like this, I needed all the help I can get._

 _"So what are you thinking? Vamps? Possible witchcraft?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop and at me. "Apparently the victims all attended the same house party before being manslaughtered in the woods… In the exact same spot."_

 _"So what? A few prissy pricks go to a dumb party and get ganked on their way home? Sorry, not buying it. Also, how did they all manage to be killed in the same spot?" I rose my eyebrow skeptically, raising my hand to scratch my face._

 _"I guess. That's what it looks like. Angry spirit maybe?" He asked, looking back at his computer screen._

I woke with a start, unsure how to describe my strange dream. Why was everything so vaguely familiar? This is killing my head. With a groan of discomfort, I turned to look at the gently illuminated clock mounted against my wall. I squinted against the darkness of the room, able to make out the hands of the clock. Soft snores rose from the chair to my left and I couldn't help but smile. The conformation that Sam was my brother was almost relieving and it hit me hard, the dreams and words all adding up as the realization washed over me. He was the only family I had, I might as well protect him with my entire being. Snapping back to the thought of the time, I pushed out a sigh. It was almost three in the morning. Sheesh, what time did I fall asleep? Wasn't it nearly eleven in the morning? God, I'm hungry.

Gently sitting up, I let out a sigh of comfort. I silently got up and wobbly walked to the small bathroom. Before I could do anything, a strange sound erupted from the shower. Classic, I'm going to die from a psychopath in my shower. Shifting my weight to my other foot, I eyed the bathroom sink for anything that could help me if an attacker popped out. Suddenly, the curtain opened and I jumped, taken aback by the man standing there.

"Dean," He spoke, my back against the bathroom door in case I needed to bolt. At a loss for words, I looked him over with confusion. _Why the hell did he look so familiar? How did this fucker know my name? How did he randomly appear in the shower? What the actual hell just happened?_ "Dean, I think you're ready." He stepped out of the shower and towards me. I clenched my fists and jaw, not knowing how to react. "No no, hold on, who are you?" I asked, my tone rough and groggy from previously waking up.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the hurt that clouded his vision. "Castiel, your angel." He answered hotly, earning a skeptical look from me. "And I'm here to heal you." He spoke louder and suddenly the door opened, Sam standing in the doorway. I jumped, not expecting the random encounter. "Cas?" He asked, looking at him with hope. Castiel gave Sam a curt nod, touched my forehead, and I blacked out. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Sam_

 _One Week Ago - Thursday_

I studied his face, watching my brother sleep. It had been roughly two weeks since the accident and I was restless.

"Sam," I heard the familiar flapping of wings as the angel appeared next to me.

"Cas," I answered quietly, trying not to sound strained and weak.

"I've had a breakthrough. He can be healed," He spoke, not able to hide the thrill of happiness in his tone. I inhaled sharply.

"How…? Cas, just two days ago you said you couldn't. That it was impossible. Now you suddenly found a way?" I asked, clenching my jaw in disbelief. I didn't doubt the angel, he just wasn't the most sure being I've met.

"If I manage to get into his mind, somehow look at the damage the wreck did. Maybe I could fix it from inside, then work on the memory with my healing ability." He explained, somehow filling my body with hope.

"And this will positively work?" I questioned on, still a bit skeptical from the lack of knowledge I had about the situation.

"Well… No. But none of the outcomes are damaging, this will either fix him permanently or halfway. Either way, he'll be fixed up." Castiel sounded promising. I couldn't help but smile. I was going to get my brother back.

 _Three Days Later - Sunday_

Cas was often around, always traveling into Dean's mind when he fell asleep. Apparently he was 'blessing him with remembrance dreams', which didn't exactly make sense, but whatever. I can't complain.

After the usual visit, Cas left without saying anything to me. I didn't think much of it and Dean's sudden voice pulled at my attention, drawing me away from the unusually quiet angel.

"Sam," He mumbled, making me bite my cheek. I couldn't bother him while he was asleep, it was one of Castiel's rules.

He had never said my name before. Not without help from another doctor or a stupid overdramatic nurse. My throat tightened as he continued to babble random words. Words and memories he mentioned I never thought he'd remember. A few words of profanity were thrown in, but I assumed it was only normal. It was Dean after all.

"Cas, get-…" He mumbled, his brow furrowing. The heart rate monitor was beeping quicker than usual, the sound accelerating as Dean's hands clenched into fists. "Shut up Sammy," He continued, making my heart leap with hope and fear. "Son of a bitch," he breathed, calming down. Visibly and medically, he calmed, his muscles unclenching and the heart monitor slowing.

"Dean, you're fine." I told him, not only trying to get through to him, but to convince myself as well.

 _Four Days After – Thursday_

Cas appeared only once in the past week, the look on his face when he last entered Dean's mind grim and concentrated. Something was off. He didn't speak, just disappeared with his flash of light. I could tell something was on his mind. It was unusually quiet, Dean's monitors and near-silent breathing being the only sounds filling the room.

The quiet lull was peaceful and I was soon asleep, soft snores rising from my body.

I woke slowly to the sound of soft rustles, any noise triggering me to wake. I looked at Dean's bed, seeing it empty. My stomach lurched and I stood, hearing more than one voice from the illuminated cracked door of the bathroom. On the bed was what looked like my brother's medical wires and other things that were all injected and hooked up to him. What sounded like Dean's confused and defensive tone immediately woke me up, now ready to defend my brother from anything. I reached out and grasped the door handle, clenching my free hand as I readied and prepared myself for what could be going on. Swinging open the door, I jumped at Dean, who seemed to jump at the sight of me.

On the other side of the small bathroom, Cas stood. Giving me a glance, the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. Dean looked in between us, obviously confused. "Cas?" I breathed, my body filling with hope. The angel gave me a small nod and touched two fingers to Dean's forehead, my brother passing out onto the floor.

"Alllright Dean," Cas bent and lifted my brother's body from the floor, carefully carrying him past me and back to his bed. I watched intently, chewing the inside of my cheek as I studied the scene. Cas was standing by the hospital bed grinning like an idiot and Dean was slumped over almost lifeless on the bed, the angel sloppily pushing the covers back over my brother. I let out a soft sigh, not knowing what was next. "Cas?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. "When will this take effect?" I looked back to Dean, watching him peacefully sleep.

Somehow Castiel had figured out how to put the hospital things back into Dean, everything looking like it had before my brother decided to get up. I sat down on the plush chair I had dozed off earlier in, situating myself before looking back to Cas.

"It's working right now. He'll be up in twelve hours," He mumbled, looking at Dean with a sense of admiration. The bond between the two was undeniable, but I never believed my brother to 'swing that way' if you know what I mean. Especially Castiel being an angel and all, how would that even work out? But who knows, maybe they'll face it and it could work out. _'What the hell Sam? get back to your brother,'_ I mentally scolded myself, pulling myself out of my thoughts.

When I looked up, Cas was nothing but gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OTHER BIG NAMES I MENTION IN THIS FANFICTION. HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY. READ ON!**

**Chapter Three**

 _ **Castiel**_

 _Night of the Accident_

I was making my usual rounds around, popping into random households where I was needed most. Most of the time the people I was helping were just needed their memory wiped or a simple tap and would be restored to full health miraculously.

The familiar voice in my mind called out. "Cas, we need your help... Sam and stuff. Blah blah blah. Just… Get your ass down here," Dean mumbled. I sighed and looked away from my past 'patient', never hesitating another moment to go to Dean's request.

I flew there, suddenly appearing in the back of the Impala. The brothers ceased talking and looked at me, giving me an expecting glance. "…Yes?" I asked, giving them both a confused look. Dean huffed and turned back to the road, clenching his jaw. "Sam doesn't seem to understand the importance of pie," he explained, Sam smirking slightly as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I don't understand," My brow furrowed, trying to understand why Dean would call me to settle a nutritional substance debate. "You called me to try to help Sam understand the love of your pie or understand why pie exists?" I asked, still deeply confused.

Sam snickered and I looked at them both, Dean giving me a funny look in the mirror. Sighing, I look back and down at my shoes. "I don't understand your references, Dean." I mumble half to myself and half for anyone to hear. I heard a small chuckle and I looked back up, trying to hide my smile. Dean had that affect on me.

I rode silently in the backseat for another hour or so, not having anything else better to do. Listening to the boys hum quietly to the Guns'n'Roses tape Dean constantly played, I couldn't shake an eerie feeling. The feeling grew, upsetting my nervous system. I fully sat up and looked onto the highway, the darkness of the night surrounding the car. I looked to Dean, chewing my lip nervously as he swerved this way and that. A light rain was falling, only making it harder to see.

Out of nowhere, a semi appeared in front of us; Dean had cluelessly turned into a one-way only road. We all gasped, hitting the truck with full force. My vessel flew up and into the seat in front of me, both airbags inflating as the vehicles collided.

All lights went out. Sam, Dean, Mine. I wasn't unconscious for long, but both boys showed massive damage. I take that back, Dean showed massive damage. Sam had a huge bleeding head injury that was easy fixable, but Dean? Just from the vibe waves I could tell he had some massive damage. Struggling to lean forward, I touched Sam's head and he healed – for the most part.

I flew them to the nearest hospital as quick as I could, rushing the doctors and nurses to find the boys rooms as soon as possible. Once hospitalized and on antibiotics, I relaxed the slightest bit. Sam seemed to be doing okay, he was being kept overnight for precautionary measures and was released to his brother the next afternoon. Dean, however, was in way worse shape. Major brain damage, bones broken from the massive wreck and several of his nervous systems' receptors could've possibly been damaged.

Sam slept soundly through the night while Dean was restless and unpredictable. He'd lash out or suddenly scream as if in pain. I hated seeing him like this. My healing ability wasn't strong enough to mend his wounds and it killed me. Not literally of course, but from all the experiences I've been through with these two boys, nothing is more painful than not being able to help your strongest connection.

The next morning, Sam was released. He had a few stitches on his wounded area on his head but nothing more. A few things were saved from the wreck such as Sam's computer gadget and, miraculously, their father's journal. Sam had already gotten both moved into Dean's room, determined to 'wait it out'. We discussed things about his revival, healing, and other things.

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" Sam asked in a frustrated tone, pacing the room as I explained.

"My healing power isn't strong enough for the damage done," I told the taller Winchester, clenching my jaw as I looked from Sam to unconscious Dean.

"So there's no possible way for you to do anything?" He sat down, looking at his feet.

"Not to my knowledge, no. I'll look around, test out my abilities. Let me know if I can do anything else." I carefully spoke, flying away before he could get the chance to say anything more.

Sam and I discussed things off and on, almost every day I'd be called to help and talk. We would talk about other ideas other than the standard healing process, things like summoning other supernatural beings to help or just letting him survive off medication and sleep. Round and around we would go, bouncing ideas off and onto each other. Each would end up the same. I would just have to put in more research for the cure. Dean woke up a few times and would be quizzed on who he was and what he remembered. Nearly every time he would study Sam as if trying to understand – almost like he remembered his younger brother. "Hold on Dean," he mumbled. "Cas is going to help, just give us time."

He awkwardly smiled and would eventually go back to bed after the questioning, occasionally showering when he had the chance. It was a bit unpleasant for all of us when he would wake up either screaming, angry, or confused. It was like dealing with a small infant.

Meeting up with Sam when I could, I put most of my time into finding things I could do to fix up the hunter. Using ideas I had suggested from the past, I started to piece together an idea. If I could fix up his external wounds, such as his broken bones, and manage to enter his mind, I may be able to coax memories back. Put memories back where they belong, connect our minds somehow. Even if I failed to restore Dean's memory, he would remember more if not most of his past. It would be extremely unpleasant, but it would work.

It had only hit me that I hadn't shared my plan with Sam, even though I had prepared and gotten everything ready days before. I knew he was trying to reach me, so I mentally prepared myself and flew to the hospital.

"Sam," I spoke quietly, looking down at Dean.

"Cas," he weakly answered, trying his best to hide his strain.

"I've had a breakthrough. He can be healed," I rushed out, biting my cheek to prevent the sudden burst of happiness that rose within. He made a strange sound, almost like he gasped.

"How…? Castiel, just two days ago you said it you couldn't. That it was impossible. Now you suddenly found a way?" He asked with disbelief lingering in his tone, his jaw clenched with what I could guess was frustration.

"If I manage to get into his mind, somehow look at the damage the wreck did. Maybe I could fix it from inside, then work on the memory with my healing ability," I explained, a more positive vibe radiating from his body.

"And this will positively work?" He rambled on, still a bit skeptical from what I could tell.

I sighed shortly, "Well… No. But none of the outcomes are damaging, this will either fix him permanently or halfway. Either way, he'll be fixed up." I murmured; my eyes still glued to Dean. "I'll start tonight. Shield your eyes." I warned him and walked over to the older brother, touched his forehead, and entered his mind.

This continued for another few days, I'd appear and enter Dean's mind, doing my best to clean the cluttered mess of memories and emotions. I enjoyed the process, I got to see and understand things I never believed I would. The Winchesters often exposed me to things like this, but nothing this widespread. I'd carefully make my way around memories and put things in place, knowing his memory was constantly getting better.

The last night was extremely easy. Dean's memory was almost complete and Sam seemed to be more relaxed than I had seen him in a long time. I finished almost instantly and left without saying a word, hoping to not concern anyone. I was concentrated, doing my best to get everything finished. Once done, I left without saying a word, leaving only Sam and a soon-speaking Dean alone in the room.

I didn't return after, preparing everything I helped and analyzed for the final part. I knew I was being unfair to Sam but I knew he'd survive without me there. I mean - metaphorically of course. After roughly seventy-two hours, I prepared my abilities and flew off, appearing where my bond was strongest – with Dean. Accidentally flashing in while he was awake, and in the laboratory, I looked around confused. I was in some sort of confinement, a curtain blocking any sort of view. Grabbing the plastic substance I pulled it back, earning a small cry of alarm from Dean.

"Dean," I spoke, looking into his hazel green eyes. "Dean, I think you're ready," I stepped out of the shower, gathering all my power to heal the human. "No no, hold on. Who are you?" He asked, his hands and jaw clenched in self-defense. It had only occurred to me I had greatly startled him, my friend's back pressed against the door and his eyes wide and terrified. "Castiel, your angel," I answered, trying not to look hurt. He looked at me skeptically, "and I'm here to heal you." I told him confidently. Out of nowhere, Sam wrenched open the door, making us both jump. "Cas?" He asked with disbelief and hope, making me smile. With a small nod, I rose my hand and touched two healing fingers to Dean's forehead. He unconsciously dropped to the floor and I scooped him up, carrying the being with ease.

"Allllright Dean," I placed him on the bed and reconnected all medical items Dean sprang free from, smiling happily. I grabbed the paper-like sheet and threw it back over the passed out Winchester. Sam leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, looking as if deep in thought. "Cas?" He asked, studying the room. He looked back up and into my eyes, intensely worried. "When will this take affect?" He broke the gaze and looked back down to Dean as he walked across the room and sat back in the chair he favored.

"It's working right now," I mumbled, "he should be up in around twelve hours." I finished my sentence, gazing intently upon Dean. My emotions tugged this way and that, the bond I had with the older brother confusing my mind. Sam was silent for a few moments and seemed to be lost in a world of his, so I took the opportunity to leave. With one last glance at Dean, I flew off and resumed my roundabout of healing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!** **I was just wondering how you all felt the story was coming along and such. Should I continue? I'm not one to quit things, but not many people have expressed they enjoy the story.**

 **I hate to be demanding, but could I have some reviews or possibly a suggestion regarding what happens next in the story? Thank you so much!**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Dean**_

 _ **Unconscious Dreamland**_

 _I was back in Purgatory. The only person with me was what looked like a softer looking male, light stubble speckling his face. A highly defined jawline and cleft chin made the guy stand out, making me wonder where I'd seen him before. Denying the strong emotional pull I had towards him, I bit the inside of my cheek as I continued to study. He was roughly two inches shorter than I was and seemed content to be where we were. "Dean, you know how I feel about you right?" He asked, turning to me. Our eyes met and I inhaled sharply, his bright blue pupils dilating and a light pink discoloration staining his cheeks briefly._

" _Uh… No. Hold on, who are you?" I asked, feeling bad I didn't know. Seriously, who was this? Why am I feeling so clammy and strange about this? 'You're straight… Right? What the hell is happening?' I quizzed myself in my mind, unable to break the gaze between the other male. "Castiel," he answered, my insides doing a weird dance at the mention of the near-familiar name. "Okay, Cas. Can I call you Cas?" I repeated and reviewed his name in my mind, pleasantly enjoying the ring. "Yes." He answered blankly, almost making me laugh. "Uhm…Okay… Why are we in Purgatory?" I asked uncomfortably, studying my surroundings. It was unusually quiet, no monsters seemed to be swarming. It was weird._

" _Ahh, so you remember this place?" Castiel asked quietly, taking a step towards me. I slowly nodded, giving him my best intimidating 'I'm bigger than you' look._

" _It's really the only thing I remember. Other than little blips here and there. Why?" I asked defensively, chewing my lip. Suddenly, I was furious. I had no control over it, it was just white-hot rage that seemed to exist from nothing. I balled up my fists and took a step towards the angel, determined to do my worst damage in every way possible. Hatred filled my mind, darkness clouded my thoughts, the only thing on my 'to-do' list to be so murderous and cruel to this extraterrestrial being. I seized his trenchcoat and glared ferociously into the blue vastness of Castiel's eyes. He stared back at me, wide-eyed, but unafraid. It was almost like he expected this to happen. Without warning, my anger turned to admiration, the fire in my eyes burning out into nothing but pure longing. The furious grip I had stimulated into more of a rough, lustful gesture._

 _I could tell the angel was desperately confused at this gesture, he was expecting me to be angry. I searched his expression, my heart leaping at the clueless, puppylike aroma warding off Castiel. I couldn't control myself, it was like my self sense shut down. Like my conscience was nonexistent. Without self-control, I brought my head to the angel's, bringing my lips to the plump, pink ones I had been thinking about since I saw him. Our lips brushed momentarily before I felt his hands grip the sides of my head and press back with more force than exerted. Going along with acceptance, the grip I had on his trenchcoat was released and I gripped the angel in the same spot he held me, on either side of my head. The aggression and force so harshly exerted left, a semi-different sentimental purpose lingering. Our lips moved in sync, my mind, body, and soul feeling warm, whole, complete. He pulled away for a second and gazed into my green eyes with his intensely blues, a single phrase escaping his lips._

" _You shall not remember until you're ready, Dean."_

 _Before I could question anything about the encounter, (things such as how I knew him, why I felt such a strong connection, why I didn't remember anything, etc.) he pressed two fingers to my forehead and I transported, each second of the strange encounter slowly erasing from my memory._

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **Okay, sorry for springing that on you, it was just a little look-see into a memory Cas chose to let Dean forget. No, he doesn't remember it (not until later, anyways). The following is explaining Cas's 'clean-up'. Sorry if I caused any confusion, I hope this little author's note helped out. Thank you! Read on!**_

My dreams were scary and corrupted and jumped out at me, screaming and yelling terrible, horrific things. It was almost chaotic, sometimes terrifying would meet humbled or troubled would meet happy. It was like reliving things you never knew you did. Then all was silent. All was calm. No raging feelings, emotions, or memories. Suddenly, something clicked. It was like someone turned on the lights in a pitch black room. My eyes flew open and I gasped, everything flashing before me. Memories of Cas, Sam, Bobby, and everyone I knew and cared about hit me as hard as the wreck did. "S-Sam..." I breathed, my brother appearing almost instantly by my side. I looked up at him, fear and hope filling my body.

"Dean?" He asked, studying me with disbelief. I didn't do anything, the only thing I could do was study his eyes. Slowly sitting up, I attacked my brother with a bear hug, closing my eyes and holding him close. He hugged me back, waiting for me to release. After a few moments, I pulled away and studied my brother, tears in my eyes. Before I could say anything else, I heard the sound of wings behind us. I turned, seeing Castiel standing on the other side of my bed. "Cas?" I asked, a small smile turning up the corners of my mouth. He gave me a happy look and I lunged out, grabbing his hand and bringing him close. I wrapped my arms around him, giving the angel a similar hug to the one I gave Sam. "God damnit, I missed this." I mumbled into his trenchcoat, Cas awkwardly hugging me in return. A slight blush creeped into both of our cheeks, easily detectable in the angel's baby-pale skin, for me – not so much. I pulled away, studying him and Sam. A few things did seem fuzzy, but things were still coming back. "What do you remember?" Cas asked, Sam giving me a look that said he wanted to know the same thing. I cleared my throat, recollecting all I could. "Well… Everything," I told them, chewing my lip as I thought. "It's a bit fuzzy around the edges. I remember having the conversation about the importance of pie, but after that I lose it."

Cas, Sam, and I all talk about my memory, some spots still unrecognizable. "Dad's name?" Sam asked quietly. I inhaled sharply, trying to remember his middle name.

"John… Uhm…" I struggled, my eyes darting between Castiel and Sam in hopes of gaining some sort of recognition. "Son of a bitch. Help me out, Sammy," I turned to my younger brother.

"Eric," Sam answered for me, obviously worried for my sake. I rolled my eyes at his distress.

"Yeah. John Eric Winchester. Now what can I do to get a burger in this joint?" I asked, looking for some sort of button to page a nurse. Sneaking a glance at Cas, I smiled, seeing that wonderful smirk of his. Shaking off my random thought, I continued my search.

"Ahh, Dean. You're awake." A doctor suddenly burst in the room and Sam and I jumped, Castiel plastering on a look of discomfort. "How ya feeling?" The male doctrine asked. I shrugged, "My head still hurts like a bitch. I'm starving," I explained, chewing my lip. "…Can you tell me what you remember first?" The doctor studied me, giving me a strange look. "You seem to be.. Well. Fine." He spoke in a matter-of-factly tone, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"It came back. I remember everything," I told him, Sam and Cas's eyes darting between the doctor and I. "In all fairness, I'd say I'm back to normal. May I get out of this monkeyhouse now?" I asked, frustrated.

"Right, right. It miraculously returned to you. As much as I believe you, it's just not possible. We have to do some tests on you before your brother can sign the release, if he can. Also, if I may add, you don't exactly have a car anymore. It was demolished in the wreck," He gave me a triumphant smile.

I gasped and looked to Sam, my younger brother shifting uncomfortably. "W-What do you mean 'demolished'? Sam, what does he mean by 'demolished'?" I asked frantically. Oh hell no. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'd rather die than have my baby get hurt or scratched. Let alone demolished? I'd rather be stuck in this stupid room than go back hunting without her.

"Dean, well… The Impala is basically nonexistent. It'll take a lot of money to repair it." Sam explained and I scrunched my face with grief, leaning my head back and onto an upright pillow as I processed the information.

"Get her fixed. Now." I growled, keeping my eyes closed as I continued to think about what my baby could possibly look like in her state. The doctor cleared his throat, "Dean, I'll be back. You're staying another few nights, keep that in mind." He spoke slowly, almost treating me like a child.

"Bring me back some pie!" I barked as he left, looking at silent Cas and Sam with rage. "Cas?" I asked, softening my gruff tone. "Could you fix her up for me...?" I looked up at him, trying to read his expressionless face. The angel nodded and Sam let out a breath, making me smile. "Thank you," I murmured, clenching my jaw as I thought out a plan.

"Dean… I think you should stay a few days. Just in case you aren't completely, well, y'know… Stable." Sam told me, worry thick in his tone. I sighed, knowing my younger brother was right. "I know," I breathed, chewing my lip. "Sammy, you were okay, right?" I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah dude, I'm fine. Just a few stitches for some bad 'scratches', but nothing too big," he explained, relieving me a bit. The last thing I needed was to have my brother 'fine' like he had pulled more than once. First with the demon blood, then the whole 'soulless' thing, he isn't the most trustworthy when it came to being 'fine'. In all respects, I'm not either, it's just frustrating to see him be that way.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned, curious to how long I had been unconscious.

"A week," Cas answered, looking at me with a strange look. It was almost scolding, but somehow managed to be soft enough to be cute.

Damnit Dean, shut up. That's weird.

"A week? Damn…" I coughed, thinking about the worst scenario possible. "I do remember waking up feeling clueless… Did I ever say anything about remembering the accident or anything before?" I continued asking, curious about what completely happened the past week.

"Well… You flirt with a ton of nurses?" Sam laughed, making me wonder where my head was.

"Mhm. Well okay. I'm going to order a burger, do you guys want anything?" I asked, turning to grasp the pager I had finally fished from under my pillow. "Nope, you go ahead," Sam shrugged. I turned back, seeing Castiel suddenly gone. With a small sigh, I couldn't help but feel empty without him. Turning back to my hunger, I paged the nurse, hoping to somehow feed my famished appetite.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for the reviews and views! It means a ton to me that so many of you took your time to read and review and I just can't thank you guys enough. Please, by all means, continue suggesting, posting reviews/comments, and sharing this with friends!**_

 _ **-xoxo mia**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Sam_

When Cas told me Dean would wake up in twelve hours, I didn't know it would be so exact.

Dean woke up with a huge gasp, catching it in his throat and coughing a few times. Jumping at the sudden conscious human that muttered my name, I rushed to my brother's side, my spirit immediately lifting when he muttered my name. I was almost certain it was a misunderstanding; he could've mumbled my name as he woke up from a nightmare (which he screamed and thrashed from every time he would sleep, so it could've been possible). But something in his eyes told me otherwise, a form of recognition burning within his gaze. "Dean?" I asked, looking my brother over. He slowly set himself up and looked at me, a happy sadness washing over his face. His arms flew around me and held me close and I nearly jumped at the unexpected gesture. My body flushed with relief and I hugged him back, shutting my eyes as I enjoyed having my brother back. Holding on, I waited on his release, knowing he needed the embrace equally if not more than I did. Dean let go and studied me, his eyes watery. Suddenly, Castiel appeared on the other side of my brother's bed, my brother turning and looking at the angel. "Cas?" He asked, as if the angel was a mirage. He reached out and grabbed Castiel, hugging him tightly and mumbling something inaudible. The hug broke, Cas's cheeks flushed red and I could've sworn my brother was blushing too. The angel cleared his throat, "What do you remember?" He looked hopeful, a touch concerned but I assumed I looked the same. Looking to Dean, the thought rolled around my head. What _did_ Dean remember?

"Well… Everything," He admitted, chewing his lip as he thought. "It's a bit fuzzy around the edges. I remember having the conversation about the importance of pie, but after that I lose it." I slowly nodded, trying to come up with something that could test his memory.

"First kiss?" I quizzed, earning a weird look from Cas.

"Robin." He answered shortly, clenching his jaw. I silently sighed and continued.

"Okay… What porn star did you get to sleep with?" I asked again, trying to hold in a snicker.

He suddenly grinned, biting his lip. "Carmelita, aka Suzy. The chastity group leader when we dealt with that weird Roman goddess." His grin turned into a triumphant beam. I laughed a little bit.

"Bobby's birthday?" I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to bring back bad memories.

"May fourth, nineteen forty-seven." He answered blankly, equally trying to push away any sort of bad memories.

"Wow.. I didn't know you knew that," I honestly told him with a chuckle.

We continued to go back and forth, he would always answer my or Cas's questions correctly or would occasionally need our help for small, minor things that weren't exactly relevant.

After a few more minutes, the topic of Dad eased into my mind, and I turned it into a question.

"Dad's full name?" I quietly asked, watching my brother's face twist with recognizable confusion.

"John… Uhm…" He carefully struggled, his eyes darting between Castiel and I in hopes of gaining some sort of recognition. "Son of a bitch. Help me out, Sammy," He grumbled, turning to face me.

"Eric," I answered for him, obviously worried for my brother's sake. He rolled his eyes at my distress.

He complained about being hungry for a little bit before a doctor came in and discussed some things with us, the Impala being one topic we crossed. Obviously upset with the news of having his 'baby' been destroyed in the crash, Dean spat profane words as the doctor left, a smug smile on his face. Turning to Cas, my brother put on his best 'puppy-dog' face and softend his tone. "Cas?" He asked, making me uncomfortable as I noticed how soft the angel was for my brother. "Could you fix her up for me…?" Dean begged, Castiel slowly nodding. I let out a huff and watched Dean's worry turn into happiness, his unhappy scowl now a relieved smile. He muttered something before turning to face me as I cleared my throat.

"Dean… I think you should stay a few days. Just in case you aren't completely, well, y'know… Stable." I explained, waiting for some sort of 'blah-blah' story about wanting to leave and, in his words, ' _get the hell out of dodge'_. Instead, he simply sighed and agreed. "Sammy, you're okay though, right?" He asked, looking me up and down. "Yeah dude, I'm fine. Just a few stitches and a few bad scratches, but nothing too big." I smiled and looked to Cas.

"How long have I been out?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence and his rustling in struggle to find something to call a nurse or aid.

"A week," Cas answered, sounding a bit strange as he looked at Dean.

"A week? Damn... I mean, I do remember waking up a few times feeling clueless. Did I ever say anything about the accident or anything before?" He rambled, clearly bothered by how long his recovery was taking.

"Well, uh… You flirted with a ton of nurses?" I suggested, laughing a bit. Cas looked bothered by my statement but Dean simply chuckled.

"Mhm. Well okay. I'm going to order a burger, do you guys want anything?" Dean asked, finally fishing the pager out from underneath his pillow.

"Nope, you go ahead," I shrugged, Cas flying off before we could get the chance to talk.

"So…?" I broke the silence, clenching my jaw.

"So, what?" My brother asked, grabbing the remote that was laying on the small bedstand next to his bed.

"I dunno, I'm just making conversation," I admitted with a laugh, making Dean smirk.

"You love me." He teasingly spoke, turning the television on and aimlessly flipping through the channels.

"Shaddup," I laughed, turning my attention to the quiet hum of static behind the sound of the show.

"…Bitch." Dean grinned, turning to face me.

"Jerk," I shook my head, "Why are you being so open about this?" I asked curiously.

It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the conversation, it was the strange feeling he was only continuing it because he was hiding something. There wasn't much we lived on, especially small, happy talk. It was strange and unfamiliar.

"What do you mean?" He asked defensively, now pissed off at my one comment.

"Well, Dean, you don't usually like laying around talking about good memories with me." I huffed, sitting down in the chair I normally slept in.

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm in the friggin' hospital Sam. I'm gonna do what I can to make this enjoyable," He hotly spat back, giving me his famous 'are-we-really-going-to-continue-this-discussion' look.

"Alright, alright," I bent, not wanting to get into a match at the moment. He did kinda just wake up a few hours ago.. Why ruin it? I pretended to inspect the arm of the chair, a few carvings decorating the old polished wood. Many profane words were written, many Bible verses, but none stood out more than the familiar carving of the demonic warding symbol.

' _I'll have to ask Cas about it later,'_ I thought, trying not to look intrigued when I looked back up. The last thing I needed was to worry my brother with a question of 'do you know if Cas warded this place' and then making him go on some sort of quest to determine if the angel did or not. It doesn't sound like much, but worrying Dean like that wasn't good for his sake.

Reluctantly, I sighed and looked between the door and the t.v, laughing silently as Dr. Sexy M.D. came on and stayed on. I looked back to Dean, trying my hardest not to laugh as he quoted every line.

 **A/N:** _ **Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter than my last two, I've been a bit busy with a bunch of stuff. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review this story! Thanks so much guys : )**_

 _ **xoxo mia**_


End file.
